In general, a contemporary air condition system of an aircraft utilizes bleed air from an engine to manage cabin environmental conditions. Yet, the use of bleed air risks contaminants entering the cabin, such as oil leaked by the engine. Thus, there is a need for reducing or eliminating the contaminants from the cabin.